needs a title
by extravaganser
Summary: GokuKagome. Chichi divorces Goku. Kagome's group goes thier separate ways and she gets transported to goku's world.
1. Default Chapter

Hi pplz! JDW here with a new story! I haven't seen very many Goku/Kagome fics anywhere, so I decided to write one. If you happen to find one would you PLEASE let me know, I would really like to read one. It has taken me a while to think of a way to start it and make it so that they could be together, but now I've got it and I'm going with it. cause if I don't I'll end up forgetting it and I'll be stuck with writer's block again. also I'd like to say this, I OWN NOTHING, THESE CHARACTERS AND PLACES AND THINGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! Well the plot does but that's it…. I feel better now; the evil lawyers can't sue me now. And if they tried I would counter sue them back for harassment!

pax vobiscum and enjoy my short chapter!

JDW

333333333333333333the divorce333333333333333

Goku sat and watched the people quietly file out of the room. He was still in a daze. _I can't believe Chi-Chi divorced me._

3333Flashback333333333

He had just gotten back too the Lookout and was about to enter their place when a white envelope with his name written formally on it caught his attention. He opened and read it.

333333the letter33333333

_Dear Goku,_

_ I am fed up with you and the kids never being here. You're always off fighting bad guys or training. So I've decided we're getting a divorce! Since you've been gone I've found some one else. He has a steady job and income. I want some one who will be there everyday for me. No offense Goku, but no matter how much you change you will never be that certain some one. I want you to get over me and go find your certain some one because I've found mine. I'm very happy and I hope some day you will be too. Also the court date is Wednesday, 4/30/69, that means its tomorrow._

_Bye,_

_Chi-Chi_

3333end of letter3333

Goku fell against the door; he couldn't believe how much it hurt. This was beyond any physical pain he could ever remember or even imagine.

333333end of flashback3333333

It was after every body had left when Goku slowly got up and walked outside into the bitter night air.

3333at the look out333333

When Goku got to the top of the lookout he found Vegeta waiting for him. "Hey Kakorat (sp?). I heard about what happened with you and your woman. And I'm here to offer some advise."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl, I'm finally back! I know it has been a long time since I last updated,  
but I read all of the reviews at my grandma'sand they made me hate my computer even more for not working. But the good news is that my STUPID computer finally decided to work. 

I hope all of you have had a great time since I've been gone! Over the summerI got to go to Six Flags in Dallas and Fiesta Texas in San Antonio. So I have got to say that The Batman, Superman Krypton Coaster, Mr. Freeze, and The Titan absolutely rock!

So anyways on with the fic, and by the way-I OWN NOTHING! - That is for all the evil lawyers.

JDW

/Back with Goku & Vegeta/

"I think you should get a woman that understands that you have to go fight and save the Earth from anihilation, and that in peace periods you have to train vigerosly to make sure your opponent can't beat you. Chi-Chi always wanted you there when you couldn't be. It was either die and save the world or be with her and die with millions of innocent lives going with you." said Vegeta in a gruff way.

Vegeta couldn't believe he was being this nice to Kakorot. But he couldn't help it, seeing the only other full-blooded Saiyan around and the ONLY guy that was stronger than him soo...beaten and hurt. It was like he had just given up on caring about anything.

"Well when you put it like that you make her out to be the bad guy." said the sad Goku.

"Your better off without her, Kakorot. You need to heal and get over it just like you would with any other wound." Vegeta said coldly trying a different approach to cheering Goku up.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Goku said as he put his face in his hands.

"Probably right? I'm always right." said Vegeta.

/Six months later with Inuyasha and the gang/

They were following the trail of another Shikon shard, and as usual Shippo was annoying Inuyasha and running to Kagome for help. Sango was slapping Miroku for feeling her up and being his normal perverted self. Just another normal day in the past.

"Now you're gonna get it shrimp!" Inuyasha said as he held shippo up in the air by his tail. just as he was about to bop Shippo on the head he stopped, catching a familiar sent on the air.

"Kikyou," he breathed. And then he took off after it dropping Shippo on the head in the process.

"Ooww! What was that for you big mean- Hey! Where'd Inuyasha go?" asked Shippo.

Shippo's question caught Miroku and Sango's attention. When they looked over at Kagome they saw that she was already gone, chasing after Inuyasha.

Huffing and puffing, Kagome reached the clearing where Inuyasha and Kikyou were and meet the sight of Kikyou poised with her long bow and a really funky orange-glowing arrow with Inuyasha by her side.

"Inuyasha and I belong together, did you really think you could make it work with him? Well, you won't stand in our way any longer. I promised Inuyasha that I wouldn't kill you, so do you have any last words before I send you away?" said Kikyou, keeping both eyes on Kagome.

"Yeah, I do. Inu-Inuyasha do you really want to be with her?" Kagome could feel the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I never really stopped loving Kikyou and I feel guilty for letting her die. I know that I promised to protect you while you were here, so Kikyou figured out a way to send you home for good. but don't worry we'll go on collecting Shikon shards and make sure Naraku pays for what he's done before Kikyou and I leave this world." Inuyasha said not looking at Kagome, he never could stand to see her cry.

Kagome sniffled, clasped the fragments of the Shikon jewelin her hand and said, "If this will make you happy, I understand." she yanked and brok the chain around her neck and looked at the pink chunk, "I guess I understand everything, but promise me this one thing." she said as she picked up her head to look at the couple. Kagome took a deep breath, "Promise me that you'll wish Shippo's parents back and Sango's brother back because Shippo needs some one to take care of him and Kohaku will die when you take the shard from his back. That should be a pure wish to eliminate the Shikon Jewel." and with that said she tossed the pieces of the jewel to the patch of grass before Inuyasha's feet.

"You have my word, as a Miko, that I will honor this promise before I go." Kikyou said respectfully to Kagome.

"Good-bye" Inuyasha and Kikyou said in unison as Kikyou released the arrow.

"Syanora" Kagome said as the arrow reached her. It was like it was going in slow motion. Just as she thought it was going to hit her it stopped and a dazzling orange-yellow-super-nova looking portal bursted from the tip and sucked her in.

/Inside the portal/

Kagome watch the bright colors swirl around her and thought 'It's not going to be the same this time, knowing I'm not going back. But at least I'll be around for Sota. He's grown up so much since I've been gone in the past.' (It's been a good 4 years) She sighed. 'I have a lot of school work to catch up on. Man, that sucks!'

Then Kagome saw the end, it looked kinda like a black hole, and she passed through it.

/Where the portal drops KAgome/

"Aaahhh!" Kagome screamed. The portal had dropped her some 5,000 feet in the air and now she was falling.

/With Goku at the top of Kami's Lookout/

Goku and Vegeta had just finished going at it (and, of course, Goku won) and Vegeta had already took off saying something about having to get home before 6, when Goku heard a scream from somewhere above him. He looked up and saw a girl with a strange energy falling from the sky and from the looks of it, she did NOT know how to fly.

Aren't I evil for ending it right here? I hope I caught your attention with this chapter. stay tuned for the next chapter, because kag and goku meet in it. Oh, and please review so I can know if I'm doing alright.  
Thanx!

pax vobiscum!

JDW


End file.
